Grey family
The Grey family is a small family used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. The family currently consists of 5 members, and it is closely linked to the Firelock-Reddan Family. The family members are members of either the Firelock Coven, the Goldston Wolf Pack, or both. The family has a highly mixed heritage. Roleplay History Lleucu Grey, nee Firelock, is the reincarnated younger twin sister of Tannith Reddan, leader of the Firelock Coven. Seth is a member of the Goldston Wolf Pack who moved to this pack due to Erin Castor. He met Lleucu in the gardens of the Firelock home when she was a child, and imprinted upon her at once. Due to her young age, he was at first like an older brother to her, and then like a best friend, before she reached adulthood and their relationship became romantic. At one time she resisted the imprint, fearing how their different natures could lead it to hurt them both, but they eventually realised it was impossible to fight it. Lleucu gave birth to their daughter Alessia hours before becoming pregnant and didn't even know before hand, the naturally fast developing pregnancy accelerated further by Sienna Best's age alteration. Alessia continued to age at this rapid rate until she reached adulthood within a month, and then stopped. Seth and Lleucu have recently gotten married. She returned home from their honeymoon pregnant, and then gave birth to twin sons after 3 days. Family Members *Lleucu Grey *Seth Grey *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey 'Lleucu' Lleucu is half-human and half-type 2 vampire, and is a Huntress. She is the reincarnation of her past self, who died as her body rejected the vampiric transformation. She is physically 18 years old, and frozen thus. She has chocolate brown eyes, and thick brown hair which waves slightly. She has the natural ability of Telepathy, and has also gained Ability Manipulation from her husband's blood. She is the subject of a cryptic and hugely important Hunter prophecy. 'Seth' Seth is a werewolf, a member of the Goldston pack. He is currently around 23 years old. He is of Native American descent, and as a werewolf he also has the additional ability of Ability Manipulation. He has dark hair and eyes, russet skin, and has red-brown fur in wolf form, with a white streak near his head. 'Alessia' Alessia is the daughter of Seth and Lleucu, and is therefore half-werewolf, a quarter human and a quarter type 2 vampire. She's roughly 3 years old, but she reached adulthood within a month, growing extremely rapidly. In her human form, she has her mother's brown eyes, dark hair and tanned skin. Her wolf form is similar to her father's, but redder and smaller. She has the additional ability of Psychic Energy Manipulation. She has imprinted upon Castiel Goldston. 'Harrison' Harrison is the eldest son of Seth and Lleucu, and is therefore Ethan's older twin brother. He has the same heritage as his siblings: half werewolf, quarter human and quarter type 2 vampire. He too aged extremely rapidly and reached adulthood within a month. He has dark eyes and hair but paler skin. His wolf form has pale eyes and black fur. He has the extremely powerful additional ability of Projection, and has also gained Access from his imprintee and imprinter Kitty Best. 'Ethan ' Ethan is currently the youngest child, a younger brother to Alessia and younger twin to Harrison. He is half werewolf, quarter human and quarter type 2 vampire, though his vampiric side is much stronger than in any of his siblings. He too has dark hair and eyes, but his skin is also darker, more like his father's. His wolf form has thick white fur. He has the ability of Trait Manipulation. He has imprinted upon Caterina Crinamorte-Best. Category:Family